


Jealousy (Vergil x Reader)

by Fxrbidden



Category: Devil May Cry, dmc
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5746963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fxrbidden/pseuds/Fxrbidden





	Jealousy (Vergil x Reader)

There you go again. Talking to that stupid customer. It was so obvious he had a thing for you and he was constantly trying to make a move on you. However, due to your density and somewhat innocence, you couldn't catch it. 

 

But Vergil did.

 

Vergil continued glaring daggers at the man's back from afar as he continued telling his 'funny' story. 

"And then when they were all alone, I yelled, 'Hey! You two should kiss!' It was hilarious! They were so surprised to see me!" He laughs and takes a sip of the coffee you made for him. You laugh as well.

"Wow.. I can't believe you!"

"It's true!"

"Okay okay... What happened next?" You cover your mouth to stifle a giggle but fail miserably. Vergil's eyes narrowed as he struggled to contain his inner demon. 

"Alright so.. To my surprise, they actually followed my suggestion and kissed, and now they're living happily with two children and a dog." He puffs his chest proudly.

"Woah... Really?"

"Yeah. I can show you a picture. Come here."

Oh hell no.

Vergil slowly made his way towards you and the man. The customers that were sitting around him stiffened and shivered at his murderous aura. He took a deep breath to calm himself down from the bubbling rage within. The man took out his phone and showed you a picture of a smiling family. 

"Aw... That's so cute!~" You squeal in delight.

"Yeah," He winked and rested his large palm on your hand. "Just like you."

That's it. That was the last straw. Whatever patience Vergil had up to this point burned away in his unrelenting fury. You looked at his hand and back at his flirtarious smile. You smile awkwardly and retracted your hand just a tiny bit. "Uh... Thank you? Look, I'm very flattered but-"

"(F/N)."

Your heart nearly leaped out of your throat at the icy cold voice. You looked up and stared into pale blue eyes. "O-Oh! Hi Vergil! Um, I-"

"Who the hell are you?" The man turned around and leaned his back against the counter, completely oblivious to Vergil's dark aura. The entire cafe silenced their conversations and watched the two intently. Vergil walked up to the man.

"Move."

"Not gonna happen, my friend. I'm talking to this charming young lady right now. You'll have your turn la-"

"I said move." 

He flinched and started shaking slightly. "W-... What the hell is your problem?! I just wanted to-"

"I said," Vergil stood face-to-face with him, his eyes revealing such murderous intent it would put a serial killer to shame. "Move." 

With an unmanly yelp, he sprinted out of the cafe. A few tables clapped their hands slowly, followed with a 'Nice job.' and 'That's some glare you got there pal.'. He payed no attention to them as his gaze met yours, softening slightly. You stared at him like a deer in headlights. An awkward silence enveloped you both. You cough and cleared your throat. "S-So... What can I get for you?"

~timeskip brought to you by cappuccinos and blueberry sundaes~

You finally finished your shift without any trouble. You were now walking with Vergil to the apartment you both shared. He took out his key and unlocked the door to the cramped albeit tidy apartment room. You made your way to the kitchen while Vergil invested his interests on the bookshelf. You opened the fridge and looked in the cabinets. "Hey Vergil! How does French onion soup with grilled chicken sound?" He grunted in approval and sat down on the blue sofa, his nose already in the book. You smile and prepared dinner.

~*~

You wiped your hands on your apron and sat down beside him. The soup was still boiling in the pot and the grilled chicken was finishing up in the oven. Your eyes trailed over to the silent male. You took a deep breath and fumbled with your apron. "I'd... Like to thank you for earlier. With him." Silence. You sighed and continued.

"You have no idea how awkward I felt with him. So... Thanks." You hugged him tightly and let go. You saw his eyes widen and his face growing red. The oven beeped and you stood up in a flash.

"Ah! It's done. Be right-"

"Wait."

Every muscle in your being froze as he laid his book down gingerly on the coffee table. He stood up and stared at you. He lifted your chin up firmly and stared into your beautiful (E/C) eyes. His deep blue eyes travel to your plump lips and back at your (E/C) orbs. You moaned slightly and he kissed you deeply. Your eyes fluttered shut and you tangled your hands in his soft hair. He licks and pulls your tongue in his own mouth, fervently playing with it. You gasp and flick your hot muscle at his teasingly, before retreating back into your mouth. He growled and lifted your leg up and wrapped it around his waist, sucking in your tongue. Your lips parted, a thin thread of saliva connecting your tongues. He lowers his head and licks your collarbone, teasingly traveling up your neck. He goes back down butterfly kissing it every now and then. His constant kissing set your being ablaze. Before you two got too carried away, loud beeping and the smell of burnt poultry filled your senses. Your eyes shot open and his kissing stopped.

"The chicken!" You jump off him (More like push him off) and sprint towards the smoke-filled kitchen, Vergil not far behind you. You fall and slide on your knees to the smoking oven and swing the entrance open. Vergil hurriedly turns the stove off and inspects the damage on his poor oven. A mini smoke bomb goes off in both your faces, causing you to cough and wheeze. After fanning away at the smoke you saw your charred chicken- or at least, the remains of your charred chicken. You sigh exasperatedly while Vergil looks at the smoke detector.

"At least that didn't go off..." He mumbles.

"I'm sorry Vergil.. I burned dinner." You whimper. He looks at the chicken then back at you, a slight smile tugging at his lips. He helps you stand up and picks you up bridal style.

"Vergil?!"

"Don't worry..." He smirks. "I know something much more tastier than that chicken." He sucks on your collarbone and carries you off to his bedroom.


End file.
